


You Might Have to Carry Me To Bed

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Kink, Top Jensen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 23 prompt: Against a Wall. For the first time ever, Jensen is noticeably bigger than Jared; and Jared likes it.





	You Might Have to Carry Me To Bed

In all the years that they’ve known each other Jared has always been the bigger of the two. Then Jensen started working out and Jared scarecrowed a bit and now…. Jensen is buff. Jensen’s arms are so thick and his shoulders look so strong and it makes Jared  _ want _ in a way he hasn’t since before Jared and Jensen became JaredandJensen. The thought that Jensen could throw him around or manhandle him with ease sets his blood on fire.

All day, he’s been watching Jensen on set. Daydreaming about Jensen tossing him onto their bed later, holding him down, making him taking it. Showing Jared how strong he is. Every scenario that he can imagine that would showcase how strong Jensen is and how much he owns Jared.

At the end of a long day of filming, they pile out of the car at their house and are mostly asleep on their feet as they shove into the house. Jared is moving by rote: kick off shoes under the table inside the door, empty pockets, hang up jacket on the coat hook. He’s so focused that he doesn’t even realize Jensen isn’t right behind him matching him motion for motion like he usually is.

Jensen is … glaring at a section of the wall? Jared cocks his head to the side and tries to see what about that particular piece of wall would make Jensen look like he wants to take a sledgehammer to it. He’s opening his mouth to ask when Jensen cuts him off.

“You were staring all fucking day, Jay. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to work when you were staring at me, looking at me like a piece of meat all day?” Jensen hasn’t kicked off his boots and his foot falls are heavy as he crosses the three steps to Jared. They’re almost the same height right now, Jared thinks hysterically, and it makes Jensen look even BIGGER. His cock goes from soft to hard so fast that his head is spinning and Jensen isn’t even touching him at the moment.

“...Sorry?” He breathes out, catching Jensen’s eye. Jensen says nothing, but some of the anger on his face melts away showing something else. Something even hotter. He grips Jared’s elbows and spins them, walking Jared backwards until his back hits the patch of wall he’d been glaring at. He pushed Jared hard enough that he was solidly stuck between Jensen’s beefy frame and the wall but not so hard that he was hurting. He looked down into Jensen’s eyes and got a jolt as he suddenly realized; Jensen was thinking the exact same thing he was. He nodded and licked his lips and Jensen was grinning Dean’s cocky grin.

Without speaking, they rushed to pull Jared’s clothes off, leaving Jensen’s alone. Before Jared could take a full breath, Jensen was on him, mouth covering his and clothed body pressing against him hard. Jensen kissed his way across Jared’s stubbled jaw and up to the lobe of his ear, which he pulled between his teeth to nibble for a moment.

“You like the muscles, huh Jay? Like that I’m bigger ‘n you? Gonna pick you up in my arms and fuck you right up against this wall and you’re gonna be such a good boy for it, you’ll come right on my cock and nothing else, won’t you Jay?” Jared groaned and threw his head back, hitting the wall with a thud.

Jensen slipped one hand up his back to cradle the back of his head tenderly while the other fumbled to pull a single-use packet of lube from his pants pocket.

“You planned this?” Those were not the words that Jared meant to have come out of his mouth, but it was too late to take them back now.

“Course I did. Even if you want me to fuck you hard, make you take it, pressed between me and a wall and being held up with just my strength, you think I’d ever hurt you?” He tears a corner of the packet off with his teeth and his hands are gone as he coats his fingers but his body stays close and intoxicating. Jared shakes his head to get with the program, even after so many years, Jensen can take his breath and wits away so easily, and reaches down to pop the button and pull down the fly on Jensen’s jeans.

“You-you-you.” He stutters, his eyes fixed on the patch of skin exposed by the open vee of Jensen’s jeans. He pushes them open more until Jensen’s cock pops out and his mouth waters with the desire to get around it.

“Planned this, remember? You know I hate going commando but for you, Jay, anything.” He presses close again and trails slick fingers around Jared’s hip to dip between his cheeks and circle his hole. Jared’s breath leaves his mouth in a groan and he tries to open himself up to the teasing, torturous touches.

“Fuck, Jen.” He squirms against the desire to drop to hands and knees and present himself. He stays where he is, letting Jensen do the bare minimum of prep before he’s whining for it. He lifts his leg and hooks it over Jensen’s thigh, causing his jeans to fall further and catch around his calves.

Jensen grabs his leg and hoists it up as high as he can before pulling his fingers out of Jared’s hole and grabbing the other leg. 

Jensen is now holding Jared up against the wall and Jared laments the fact that it’s all going to be over so quick; they’ve done some kinky shit but this might be the hottest thing he’s ever done. He helps lever himself up until he can feel Jensen’s cock, hard and curved upwards, trailing ticklishly against his ass.

“Gonna need a hand here baby. Guide me home.” Jared awkwardly reaches underneath him, thanking god for his freakishly long arms, and helps angle Jensen’s cock to press into his hole. 

It’s weird at first, and not as natural as he’d hoped, but soon they find the right angle and Jared feels smothered by Jensen and it’s perfect.

Neither one of them can get enough leverage to really thrust but Jared discovers that he can bounce enough to do the job for them both. He bounces on Jensen’s cock with everything he has, all the while his hands are trailing over and over Jensen’s bulging muscles. When he gets close, he curls himself even smaller to lick and suck at the sweat dripping down Jensen’s neck.

“Jay. Oh, fuck Jay.” Jensen groans and his grip goes painfully tight as he trembles to keep them standing and come at the same time. His legs give out when he feels Jared start to come in his arms and they fall to the floor as Jared is coming everywhere; all over them and the floor.

“Damn.” Jared sighs when he can breathe again and starts to feel the tingles of sensation rushing back into his legs were they’re bent beneath both their bodies.

“Jay…. you might have to carry me to bed.”


End file.
